1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to power supply safety structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved power tool plug safety cover arranged to limit access relative to a power tool plug limiting access thereto by children and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cover structure for extension cords and the like is indicated in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,917,626; 4,643,505; and 4,834,664.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a convenient retrofit structure arranged for surrounding relationship relative to a power cord plug member and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.